Vampire Elementals Ch.5
10:01pm : German man (v.o): You almost had them? You almost had them?! If you almost had them, then how did three children escape? : British man (v.o): Now Vlad, calm down. You know it wasn’t Ren’s fault they escaped. : Guard (v.o): Yeah! How was I supposed to know the teenager was a dhampier? : German man (v.o): You could have read the files or used your powers idiot! : British man (v.o): Anyway I have a plan to end the dhampier race once and for all… August 17th 8:22am When I woke up, i noticed Anya's body leaning against my side. She was still asleep, so I didn't move. When I tried to stretch, my chest was revealed to be covered with bandages. Finally Anya woke up and her crimson eyes opened. I had ice-blue eyes, Katie, hazel and Daniel green, with Anya crimson red. I have our mom's copper auburn hair, not the black hair dad passed on to Daniel and Katie. Anya's crimson red eyes looked at me for a second before she spoke. : Anya: Robyn? Her voice, soft and sad. : Robyn: Huh... Ow! I turned my head and muscle protested on my chest. Katie got up and made some tea. : Robyn: What happened last night? I was scratching my cat ears. : Anya: That guard shot you. She was eating a peanut butter sandwich. : Robyn: I know that... But how did we get into a hotel? Katie looked at her tea, then me. : Katie: Well... Remember when you got shot? : Robyn: Yeah? : Katie: After we got off the boat... FLASHBACK-August 16th9:36pm: Katie (v.o): You started coughing up blood, and then you fainted. We had to find a hospital so we called Patrice. : Patrice: WHAT?! Robyn got shot?! Katie winced. : Katie: Hey... We need to know where the nearest hospital is. : Patrice: One is 30 miles. : Katie: I could get there in 6 minutes, but I can't carry Robyn and Anya. : Nick (v.o): Maybe I could help. A teenage boy jumps off a fire escape and lands on his feet. Then he goes behind Katie, startling her. : Katie: Ahhh- He quickly covers Katie's mouth and winces. : Nick (whispers): Shh... Do you want to wake up all of Vegas? : Katie: Who are you? : Nick: Nick Walker. At your service. He sighed and turned to me and put his hand to my chest. : Nick: Why is Robi bleedin'? : Anya (timidly): How do you know onii-chan's name? : Katie: Some guard shot her. : Nick: What did the guy look like? : Katie: He had black curly hair and one blue eye and one yellow eye and a pig face. Nick's eyes turn yellow for a second and he growled and mutters something in Latin. : Nick: How come I can smell silver in Robi? He started sniffing me. : Katie: The guard had a silver gun. We have to get her to a hospital, now- : Nick: Nah! She'll be fine. Nick lifts me and puts me on his back gently. : Nick (cont.): We just need to remove the bullet. Nick uses his sweater to cover the wound and me. : Nick (cont.): Well... Let’s go! Nick scales the wall and jumps onto the roof. : Nick (cont.): Aren't you coming? Katie's wings unfold and she starts to fly while carrying Anya. While we were roof jumping, i purred and started rubbing my head on Nick. Nick held me tighter and grinned at me. FLASHBACK ENDS I looked around the room and noticed Nick wasn't there. : Robyn: Where's Nick? : Anya: He went to get food. crimson.jpg|Anya's eyes honey brown.jpg|Katie's eyes Cold_as_Ice_by_lorency.jpg|Robyn's eyes Cat S Eye Green.jpg|Daniel's eyes Category:Stories Category:New stories